Mommy's A Meanie
by You.Are.Me
Summary: Mother's Day means a lot of different things to the members of the Host Club, and Kyoya in particular is feeling the tension of the holidays. Throw in an innocent Hitachiin devil and people are bound to get hurt. Established KyoyaxKaoru, brace yourself for sad mama ootori backstory


Hmmm, it's a little late for Mother's Day… Father's Day is right around the corner but I had to write about the most important Host Club mommy. (◡‿◡✿)

~KKTKK~

"You know you've been sitting here on your laptop the entire time, senpai- what are you working on?"

Kyoya continued to type diligently at his laptop, not sparing the younger twin a glance even as he settled himself against the arm of the Shadow King's chair. The guests were just beginning to trickle out of the clubroom, escorted by their friendly hosts, who held the door and waved goodbye to the ladies before beginning to gather dirty teacups and fluff pillows. Kaoru Hitachiin- never eager to clean up- had decided to go bother his boyfriend who had been engrossed in his work and entirely neglectful all afternoon, the former being not so unusual but the latter being a downright crime in the younger twin's eyes.

"I'm sure there are some dirty dishes you should be attending to, Kaoru…"

The Shadow King chided, receiving a huff from his younger counterpart.

"I'm just trying to make conversation, Kyoya, are you going to ignore me all afternoon?"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow up at the twin, who put on a good show of pouting and crossing his arms.

"I'm not ignoring you, I just have a lot to get done today- All my usual Sunday stock orders must be pushed up due to businesses being closed on Mother's Day this upcoming weekend…."

Kaoru groaned.

"That's _this _weekend? I'd almost forgotten… No wonder my mom's in town, I knew it was too good to be true!"

Kyoya could tell this was going to be a long rant and returned to his work as the young twin whined

"My mom always makes the biggest deal out of this, as if she needs the ego boost… She's gonna make us dress up and go somewhere extravagant for dinner and ask us all these dopey questions- 'oh Kaoru, have you made any progress with Haruhi? Oh and Hikaru, you have a boyfriend now too, don't you? Kyoya? Or was it Tamaki? It was one of the boys in your soccer club or whatever, right?'- I bet she'll say something as stupid as that…"

Kyoya was finding it strangely difficult to focus on his work as Kaoru continued to complain- though this was a usual practice for the pair. He also was beginning to find that though listening to his boyfriend's ridiculous problems usually- somehow- made him feel less tense, right now if anything the twin was getting on his nerves. The Shadow King had been getting more and more stressed all week as the weekend holiday crept closer, struggling to get preparations underway both for the club and at home. This morning his brother had informed him at breakfast that their father would indeed be home for the holiday although he was away on business for the week and the words had formed a knot right between his shoulders impossible to massage away. An ache had begun to develop in the front of his temple now too after staring at spreadsheets and numbers all afternoon. Overall, Kyoya just wasn't in any kind of mood to be groaned at by the Hitachiin twin today.

"Kaoru…"

He paused in his typing but the twin didn't notice.

"…it's not that I'm ungrateful she's home or anything like that but she just drives everyone crazy if she's around too long! She puts her foot in her mouth whenever she tries to speak to us cause she still can't tell us apart which is like a whole different sob story I won't even get into…"

"Kaoru."

"…she's just so enthusiastic about everything, it gets to be sickening after a while! That's why Mother's Day is the worst, having to spend the _whole day _with that-"

"_Kaoru!_"

The twin jumped at his boyfriend's tone, blinking down at him in surprise. 4 pairs of eyes scattered throughout the clubroom all turned to look at the pair.

"You never know when to shut up, do you, Kaoru."

The Shadow King snapped coldly. Kaoru was completely frozen for a moment, wide amber eyes in shock, before jumping up.

"What the hell was _that _for, Kyoya?! What did I even say?!"

Kyoya straightened in his seat, the anger gone from his voice now but his tone no less icy.

"You and that twin of yours are undoubtedly the most spoiled brats I have ever met."

Kaoru clenched his fists tight as he faced his boyfriend, totally shocked at how cruel Kyoya was being, cheeks red hot with embarrassment- he could feel the eyes of the other hosts burning at his back and, at a loss for what he could possibly shout back at the Shadow King to make himself feel any less shitty, he spun on his heel and rushed out of the room. Hikaru, who was not usually one to coddle his brother when snapped at by Kyoya because he did not approve of their relationship and thought his twin should suffer a little for getting himself into that mess, rushed after Kaoru, able to tell that this time was different.

The air in the clubroom became stiff and Kyoya sat staring at his laptop screen a moment, of course not able to think to himself 'now that it's nice and quiet I can get back to work' and instead pulling the laptop closed with a deep sigh, rising to begin slowly packing up his things to go home. On his cue the remaining club members began to silently pack up too, one particular blonde pulling on his uniform jacket before crossing the room towards Kyoya.

"You know, Kyoya," Tamaki's tone was light as he approached his friend, "out of the handful of friends those twins have between them, you must be the most insensitive meanie they have ever met."

"Can it, Tamaki…"

Kyoya grumbled halfheartedly, stuffing his laptop into his bag without meeting the Host King's eye. Tamaki shoved his hands in his pockets, watching his friend with a soft smile.

"Now you're acting like a dog with its tail between its legs? Well, you didn't have to snap at him like that, you know…"

Kyoya paused with his hands on the buckle of his bag, gray eyes staring down at the leather.

"You think I don't know? Anyway, you should've heard-"

"I heard."

Kyoya lifted his eyes to meet their violet match.

"He didn't know any better, Kyoya, how could he have known unless you told him? I can tell you haven't talked to him so shame on you for being so cold…"

"He knows about your mother, and Haruhi's too- he should have some sense-"

"Getting a Hitachiin to think about someone other than themselves is almost as difficult as getting you to do it, Kyoya. Their world is still so small; don't snap at them to be quiet when they're just starting to speak up. He didn't know better."

Kyoya shot the blonde an irritable look.

"I didn't realize you were some kind of Hitachiin whisperer now, Tamaki."

Tamaki shrugged, teasing

"Yeah well I thought that was _your_ job but you seemed to be slacking and _someone's _gotta keep tabs on those little devils, _mommy_..."

"Don't call me that."

Kyoya brushed past the grinning host king, pulling out the clubroom keys as he headed for the door. At some point the three remaining hosts had slipped out, able to tell that mommy and daddy needed to talk.

"He's right, you know." The blonde commented as Kyoya locked the music room door. "Mother's Day is the worst."

Kyoya turned to face his friend, a moment of deep understanding passing between them before Tamaki turned to start down the hallway, shoving his hands in his pockets and continuing

"Does it really matter that his reason is different than ours?"

Kyoya stared out the window at the low-hanging sun draping orange light over the courtyard, contemplating his friend's question. The pair walked together down to the gates of Ouran Academy, Tamaki patting Kyoya's back once before departing on the words

"If there's something bothering you, you should tell him, Kyoya. Let your worlds get a little bigger, together."

~KKTKK~

Hmmm, do they celebrate Mother's Day in Japan? And how did Kaoru and Hikaru get their schoolbags after Kyoya locked the door? Lets just say this, Haruhi grabbed their bags for them when she left, and the three little freshman had a friendship pow-wow to make Kaoru feel better. 3 (hmmm, maybe I'll write that as a future chapter…) Anyway, feel free to review, and look out for future chapters! (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
